Cinderella in the C20th
by DdraigCoch
Summary: Cinderella in the 90s, and who exactly is the prince? R


Cinderella  
- Kay Barnes  
  
Once upon a time, in a beautiful penthouse apartment uptown, a beautiful and kind girl known as Cinderella lived happily with her father. Her Father was a kind but dim man, who treated his daughter kindly after her Mother had dragged him through a very messy divorce and not contacted them since.  
  
Now it came to pass that because her father was, as has already been said, not the sharpest tool in the shed, he married a old money grabbing tart, beliveing that she loved him and that she'd look after his daughter becasue she had two daughters of her own already. These daughters were as ugly as a baboons bottom and as abnoxious as they were ugly. They were also extreamly jelous of anyone better looking than themslefs (this resulting in them being jelous of everyone in the kingdom), and therefore treated Cinderella very badly indeed. They would hit her and make her do things that were usually left to the hired help. Her Step mother was no help, takeing the side of her own ugly offspring and her father would just laugh merrily and say they were only playing. This made Cinderella into a nervous wreck, and her only friend was a computer nerd known as Buttons who would help her dress her cuts and listen to her problems.  
This harsh treatment with only Buttons as a comfort went on for years until she reached the age of 14 when her father died in a freak accident. She thought that Social Services would rescue her from her hell, but she was wrong. Things got worse, much worse. She was sent to live in the basement of the block of flats that had belonged to her father and by rights would belong to her once she was 21, and was forced to sleep everynight on a cold uncomfortable camp bed. Her Step-Mother also made her do all the house work around the apartment and the tower block itself. And for Cinderella, the worst of it all, Buttons was forced to move out of the flats, and she did not see him again.   
She was forced to endure this hell alone for many more years until people thought that she was no more than hired help and they did not rember the sweet kind girl she had once been. Monotonus day flowed into monotinous day, one hell after another.  
  
That is until one day something happend that was to change her entire life forevermore. An invite arrived in the post one morning and in the habit she'd gotten into she'd handed it over to her now aged Step mother and continued with the cleaning. After scanning the invite the Step Mother let out a yell and the two grown sisters appeard, as ugly as ever, at the door way.  
"Yes Mother?" They simperd.  
"Listen to this!" She commanded "'Caine Prince invites all the persons of this household to a singles night at his residence, one week from today.' Did you hear that! And it's dated here at the bottom...Why! The party is tomorrow night! We must find something for you to wear, My beautiful daughters shall have nothing but the best!" And with that she shooed them out the room to get ready for a hard days shopping. Cinderella frowned once they had gone and looked at the invite herself.   
"Oh wouldn't it be wonderful to go to the party!" She said to herself, twirling around the room "And it dose say that everyone in this 'household' are invited. Oh, but I do not think that my Step Mother will let me go!"  
And indeed the young girl was right, for when she asked if she could go, after they had returned with the dresses for the party, her Step Mother and Step Siters laughed in her face and refused point blank. They would not hear of it! Caine Prince was a rich and very important business man, why would her even glance at a toilet scrubber like her?  
Cinderella fled down to her basement room and would not leave it. Indeed, she stayed down there all through that day and the next. At last the hour of the Party arrived and she heard the occupants leaveing for it, includeing her haughty sisters, ugly as they were, bragging about how they were sure to snag Caine himself.  
She cried into her baggy T-Shirt until the air once again grew quiet. But still she did not stop. She did not stop until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a soft anf gentle tone of music in the air. When she looked behind her, there stood two persons, one a tall woman dressed haphazerdly with flyaway hair and a tall black man dressed in an impeccable armani suit.  
"Cinderella?" He asked and the frightend young girl nodded "Good, we're your Fairy God-Persons. Now Lets get you to this Party." and he took her hand and pulled her up and onto a rickety foldaway chair.   
The woman with the flyaway hair took her mesurments while the Black man collected a strange amount of apparently junk and took them outside before she could ask what he was doing. The woman told her to be very still and pointed something long and thin at her, mumbleing some words she didn't hear and didn't want to understand. The next thing she knew she was dressed not in her sad jeans and baggy stained T shirt but in a tight fitting red dress, with her long lank dark hair no longer lank, but falling about her in graceful waves. Her make up was perfect and her high heels weren't ordainary high heels, they looked as if they were made of ruby. She had no time to question the woman as she was lead immidiately up the stairs and outside where the black man in the white suit was standing next to black a Jaguar T-type. She couldn't understand it, so she did not try to. She said her thanks to the woman and walked gacefully over to the black man who opened the passenger door for her with a grin. And then they were away to the party adn there was only one warning.   
"Cinds, " Her Fairy God Person said "you got to be back to the car by 1am, got it?"  
"Got it." She agreed and continued to stare out at the night time city.  
"Always knew you were smart."  
  
At the Party, the tall, dark, handsome, and oh so rich and powerful Caine Prince was trying to sqirm away from two ugly sisters that had just cornerd him. The dresses they wore were enough to give Picasso nightmares. Colours clashed violently over flabby flesh they bearly concealed and those voices!! He was getting a headache already. Infact he was extreamly glad to see a late car pull up outside and rushed to greet the newcomer.   
When he saw her, his jaw dropped sevral inches. She was the sexy brunette in the little red dress personified and he was already noticeing the amount of attention she was attracting. Then there were the eyes. Emerald green and so shy! He'd fallen for her and fallen hard.  
He walked over to her, introduced himself and offerd her a drink. She blushed violently and accepted his arm to escort her to the bar.  
They talked for hours about nothing and everything, the gossips were rife already wondering who this gourgous femme fetal was, as no one had seen her before. Love at first sight. Everyone in the room knew it, and even the ugly sisters had to admit defeat and go and pester someone else.  
  
Before She knew it, Cinderella realised that it was almost 1o'clock! She looked wildly about, made hasty excuses and rushed for the door. However when she tripped on one of the many carpets, it was Caine who caught her, saveing her from falling. When she looked up at him from this angle she could just about see...  
"Buttons!" She cried out and Caine gave her a confused sort of smile.  
"Yes, that used to be my nick name."  
"Buttons, it's me. It's Cinde-"  
"Cinds?! It can't be!" He had the good sense to keep his voice low becasue the Step Mother and the Ugly Sisters were listening in, as were the rest of the guests. He smiled at her now that he had her upright again, and leaning forward, he kissed her. From the door way her Fairy God Persons smiled and left, congratulateing themselves on a job well done.  
  
Cinderella did not go home that night, but lived with Caine Prince (or Buttons as she still called him) happily for many years until they married and were still happy after that. He helped her to sue her Step Family off her property and became a grand and fair landlady 


End file.
